H2S is a typical toxic gas, even at very low concentrations will make people feel stinky. And when the volume fraction of H2S in the air is higher than 10−6, it can cause considerable harm to the human body and even threaten life and health. In addition, the H2S exhibits a relatively strong acidity, and when some of the precision instruments are in contact with the H2S, the internal precision of the device will be corroded leading to a lower or even less damage to the instrument. H2S is commonly found in the atmosphere and is used frequently in a variety of industries.
TiO2 can be carried out at low concentrations of some typical toxic gas catalytic oxidation, which for H2S catalytic also has a significant effect. However, the rapid recombination of photoelectron-hole pairs and the narrow light response of TiO2 forces its use to be limited to ultraviolet light (<387 nm). Thus, TiO2 is often modified in different ways, such as doping transition metal ions, coupling with semiconductors, etc. to improve photocatalytic activity.
The metal-organic framework (MOF) is formed by assembling metal ions and organic ligands, which have a significant effect in terms of drug delivery, catalysis, gas storage and selective adsorption; however, existing MOF materials exhibit non-corrosive gases such as Hydrogen, methane, carbon dioxide and other excellent adsorption properties, and the adsorption of corrosive H2S effect is very poor.